1 2 3, It's You & Me
by Eggroll91
Summary: 20 short oneshots based on a word. Twin-Centric. I don't own "Host Club"


**Crayons**

They knew it was wrong, and they had been punished for it when they were a lot younger. However, the two didn't think about that as they both picked up a crayon and traced the faded names and the heart containing them on their bedroom wall.

**Pudding**

Kaoru thought the older twin was being seductive when he slowly licked his upper lip, gazing directly at his brother. He was even more shocked when Hikaru stood up, walked over, and licked the younger's lips, muttering 'pudding' as the girls that surrounded them squealed loudly.

**Paper People**

Hikaru looked at the object that was thrust into his face and was greeted by the sight of tiny paper people, all white and linked at the hands. Kaoru smiled at him before declaring 'like us'. The older twin picked up his scissors, altering the appearances of all of the people just a bit, except for two, right in the center. 'Now it is' he replied, and the younger twin just nodded.

**Jungle Gym**

All of the kids ran around and climbed on the jungle gym, yelling wildly and giggling like mad, except for Hikaru, who remained firmly on the ground, and Kaoru, who remained firmly next to him.

**Sharing**

Kaoru didn't have to think about sharing, Hikaru did, but when he would split something special with his brother, the younger twin's eyes would light up and his smile would be brighter than ever.

**Scarf**

The two boys hated the cold winter months, and as they went outside with heavy coats zipped all the way up and thick gloves on their hands, they wrapped a single scarf around both their necks, causing them to share their warmth and come closer together.

**Finger Paint**

'Ta-da!' the two exclaimed in unison, showing off their painting and their colored hands, but what really made the host club girls happy was the handprint on Kaoru's butt that matched the green on Hikaru's hand.

**Mirrors**

The twins could perform the same motions in complete sync, acting like their own personal mirror, but what others failed to notice is that they are each their own person and that although they are identical, they differ on the inside.

**Kiss**

Hikaru never actually kissed him at the Host Club, although he has come close, but when he does give the younger twin a quick peck on the cheek at home, Kaoru blushes and buries his face in his older brother's shoulder.

**Books**

Kaoru loved to read, and if he paid more attention to a book than his dear older brother, Hikaru would get bored, and that usually ended in disaster, or Hikaru annoying the younger twin until they did something together, and that was something Kaoru loved even more.

**Candy**

The twin's enjoyed many kinds of candies, but their favorites were the suckers that they shared with one another, and the only ones who enjoyed it more than the twins were their customers.

**Yo-Yo**

Hikaru couldn't figure out how a yo-yo worked to save his life, but he didn't really care, he knew that even if the toy didn't come back his younger brother would always return to him.

**Puppy**

Hikaru reminded his younger brother of a puppy; he was hyper, playful, and loyal, especially when it involved Kaoru.

**Sleep**

Every night they would perform the same routine, Hikaru would climb into bed next to his younger brother and ramble, Kaoru would listen intently until he nodded off, and then the older twin would fallow him into the land of dreams.

**Graveyard**

Kaoru would give little things away with how he acted, whether it was when his eyes shined when he laughed or how he'd close his eyes to stop the tears, but Hikaru's favorite thing was how he would cling to the older twin's arm in the graveyard at the Host Club's Halloween party.

**Bus driver**

After a day of touring a small, simple town, the twins realized they left their cell phones at home and had very little money, so they set aside their Hitachiin pride and waited at a public stop, and when the bus pulled up, they asked the driver if they could have a special 'two for one' deal.

**Paperclips**

Kaoru stared intently at the small, twisted piece of metal that held his papers together, comparing it to the bond that held his and Hikaru's hearts together, but then he realized that love was a lot stronger than a paperclip.

**Fork**

Kaoru smiled as he dug his fork into the large slice of cake that sat between him and his brother, transporting the bite from the plate to his brother's mouth, which opened happily, but as he went to get his own bite, he was stopped by Hikaru, who took his finger and scooped up some of the icing, offering the digit to the younger twin.

**Light bulb**

Kaoru never liked being alone in the dark, so he would always have either his brother next to him or a small light on, but he would pick Hikaru over a light bulb any day.

**Wings**

There were days that Hikaru thought his little brother could be a wingless angel, with his innocent looks and the kind way he talked, but then Kaoru would grin sadistically and an evil plot would form in the younger twin's head, and Hikaru knew then that his brother wasn't an angel without wings, he was a devil without horns.


End file.
